Roar of the Elders/Gallery
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar First Roar returnoftheroar-0 (200).png|Kion's eyes before he roars returnoftheroar-0 (201).png|Preparing to roar returnoftheroar-0 (202).png|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders for the first time returnoftheroar-0 (203).png|The force of the Roar sweeps past the hyenas returnoftheroar-0 (204).png|Kion roars returnoftheroar-0 (205).png|Kion finishes using the Roar returnoftheroar-0 (206).png|The use of the Roar causes Kion to receive his Mark of the Guard returnoftheroar-0 (210).png|The Great Kings of the Past remain behind Kion in the clouds The-legend-of-scar (85).png|A painting of Scar using the Roar The-legend-of-scar (89).png Second Roar the-final-battle (150).png the-final-battle (151).png the-final-battle (152).png the-final-battle (153).png the-final-battle (154).png the-final-battle (155).png the-final-battle (156).png Nne-fall.png the-final-battle (158).png the-final-battle (159).png the-final-battle (160).png Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (469).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (472).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (473).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (474).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (475).png The Rise of Makuu tromakuu- (237).png tromakuu- (238).png tromakuu- (239).png tromakuu- (240).png tromakuu- (241).png Bunga the Wise bunga-the-wise-hd (434).png bunga-the-wise-hd (435).png bunga-the-wise-hd (436).png bunga-the-wise-hd (437).png bunga-the-wise-hd (438).png bunga-the-wise-hd (439).png bunga-the-wise-hd (440).png bunga-the-wise-hd (441).png bunga-the-wise-hd (442).png bunga-the-wise-hd (443).png Eye of the Beholder eye-of-the-beholder-hd (388).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (389).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (390).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (391).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (392).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (393).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (394).png eye-of-the-beholder-hd (395).png The Search for Utamu the-search-for-utamu (391).png the-search-for-utamu (392).png the-search-for-utamu (393).png the-search-for-utamu (394).png the-search-for-utamu (395).png Paintings and Predictions paintings-and-predictions-1080 (462).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (463).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (464).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (465).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (466).png paintings-and-predictions-1080 (467).png Too Many Termites Too-many-termites (31).png Too-many-termites (32).png Too-many-termites (33).png Too-many-termites (34).png Too-many-termites (35).png Too-many-termites (36).png Too-many-termites (37).png Too-many-termites (38).png Janja's New Crew First Roar Janjas-new-crew (41).png Janjas-new-crew (42).png Janjas-new-crew (43).png Janjas-new-crew (45).png Janjas-new-crew (46).png Janjas-new-crew (47).png Janjas-new-crew (48).png Second Roar Janjas-new-crew (454).png Janjas-new-crew (455).png Janjas-new-crew (456).png Janjas-new-crew (457).png Janjas-new-crew (458).png Janjas-new-crew (459).png Lions of the Outlands First Roar Lions-of-the-outlands (193).png Lions-of-the-outlands (194).png Lions-of-the-outlands (195).png Lions-of-the-outlands (196).png Lions-of-the-outlands (197).png Lions-of-the-outlands (198).png Lions-of-the-outlands (199).png Lions-of-the-outlands (200).png Second Roar Lions-of-the-outlands (556).png Lions-of-the-outlands (557).png Lions-of-the-outlands (558).png Lions-of-the-outlands (559).png Lions-of-the-outlands (560).png Lions-of-the-outlands (561).png Lions-of-the-outlands (562).png Lions-of-the-outlands (563).png Never Roar Again First Roar never-roar-again-hd (79).png never-roar-again-hd (80).png never-roar-again-hd (81).png never-roar-again-hd (82).png never-roar-again-hd (83).png never-roar-again-hd (84).png never-roar-again-hd (85).png never-roar-again-hd (86).png never-roar-again-hd (87).png never-roar-again-hd (88).png never-roar-again-hd (89).png never-roar-again-hd (90).png never-roar-again-hd (91).png never-roar-again-hd (92).png never-roar-again-hd (93).png never-roar-again-hd (94).png never-roar-again-hd (95).png never-roar-again-hd (96).png never-roar-again-hd (97).png never-roar-again-hd (98).png never-roar-again-hd (99).png never-roar-again-hd (100).png never-roar-again-hd (101).png never-roar-again-hd (102).png never-roar-again-hd (103).png never-roar-again-hd (104).png never-roar-again-hd (105).png never-roar-again-hd (106).png never-roar-again-hd (107).png never-roar-again-hd (108).png never-roar-again-hd (109).png never-roar-again-hd (110).png never-roar-again-hd (111).png never-roar-again-hd (112).png never-roar-again-hd (113).png never-roar-again-hd (114).png never-roar-again-hd (115).png never-roar-again-hd (116).png never-roar-again-hd (117).png never-roar-again-hd (118).png never-roar-again-hd (119).png never-roar-again-hd (120).png never-roar-again-hd (121).png never-roar-again-hd (122).png never-roar-again-hd (123).png never-roar-again-hd (124).png never-roar-again-hd (125).png never-roar-again-hd (126).png never-roar-again-hd (143).png Second Roar never-roar-again-hd (527).png never-roar-again-hd (528).png never-roar-again-hd (529).png never-roar-again-hd (530).png never-roar-again-hd (531).png never-roar-again-hd (532).png never-roar-again-hd (533).png never-roar-again-hd (534).png never-roar-again-hd (535).png never-roar-again-hd (536).png never-roar-again-hd (537).png never-roar-again-hd (538).png never-roar-again-hd (539).png never-roar-again-hd (540).png never-roar-again-hd (541).png never-roar-again-hd (542).png never-roar-again-hd (543).png never-roar-again-hd (544).png never-roar-again-hd (545).png Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (262).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (263).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (264).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (265).png Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (266).png The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar First Roar the-rise-of-scar (318).png the-rise-of-scar (319).png the-rise-of-scar (320).png the-rise-of-scar (321).png the-rise-of-scar (322).png Second Roar the-rise-of-scar (1113).png the-rise-of-scar (1114).png the-rise-of-scar (1115).png the-rise-of-scar (1116).png the-rise-of-scar (1117).png the-rise-of-scar (1118).png the-rise-of-scar (1119).png the-rise-of-scar (1120).png the-rise-of-scar (1121).png the-rise-of-scar (1122).png the-rise-of-scar (1123).png the-rise-of-scar (1124).png the-rise-of-scar (1125).png the-rise-of-scar (1126).png the-rise-of-scar (1127).png Swept Away swept-away (37).png swept-away (38).png swept-away (39).png swept-away (40).png swept-away (41).png swept-away (42).png swept-away (43).png swept-away (44).png swept-away (45).png swept-away (46).png swept-away (47).png swept-away (48).png Rafiki's New Neighbors rafikis-new-neighbors (453).png rafikis-new-neighbors (454).png rafikis-new-neighbors (455).png rafikis-new-neighbors (456).png rafikis-new-neighbors (457).png rafikis-new-neighbors (458).png rafikis-new-neighbors (459).png Category:Gallery